Timothy Wellington
The Man Timothy Wellington is a young and extremely charismatic man. He was also kissed by Lady Luck , so goes the rumor. He arrived in the Mojave as a kid, dropped off suddenly in Novac by a caravan led by a mysterious old man. From there, he headed to New Vegas where he broke every casino, amassing a large amount of caps. He wisely invested his winnings in armor and weaponry for his bunch of misfits he recruited during all his travels throughout the mojave. He's a skilled pugilist, and is known for his penchant regarding incindiary(fire) weapons. Both his combat tendancies are expressed by his Handful Of Hurt weapon, which he uses over most of his other weapons.He might come off as eccentric, but he's not stupid, he leads in New Vegas' best interests. Legacy With the help of his team of combat powerhouses, he overthrew Mr.House, claimed the Hoover Dam, and killed off great chunks of the Legion. He stands now as the eccentric master of new vegas, few enter the lucky 38, and fewer catch so much as a glimpse of this brilliant mind with an energetic personality.He gained much respect from the NCR. He is also the first owner of New Vegas to allow proper NCR negotiations. In exchange, the NCR sent James Roy, their finest ranger to protect Timothy and act as a proof of trust between the NCR and New Vegas. Timothy also benefits from other NCR rangers protecting his "Ivory Tower" from time to time. He actively requested Jennifer to join his team as medical personnel, however, she wasn't too interested, but she eventually saw an opportunity to work with new technology and became the field medic for Timothy's various teams. He's often seen wandering the lucky 38 casino, ocassionally gambling or chatting with higher guests. The people of New Vegas now live in safety and true independance thanks to him. What we know About once a month, a mysterious man enters the Lucky 38 carrying a bottle of green liquid. Someone has taken a picture of him after his monthly meeting with Timothy and we've also caught a tiny glimpse of their meeting where he seems to express pride in Timothy as well as giving some vague orders. After he exits New Vegas and head back North with his caravan. In a moment where he proudly displayed his erratic behavior, he had replicas of his famous platinum chip minted out of the gold of the Sierra Madre, he gives them out to either recurring visitors, or to guarantee a safe audience with him, those chips are said to be rare and holding one is considered an utmost privilege Timothy also had custom cartridges constructed for every gun that are specifically designed to set their target on fire, the developpment costs were enormous, but he can now rest easy knowing he can set people on fire with anything from a 9mm pistol to an Anti-Materiel Rifle. Rumor is, those who break the bank on all the strips casinos completed a first step towards getting an audience with Timothy. Timothy has eyes and ears everywhere on the strip. Those who break the bank at all three casinos are given an invitation to gamble in the newly opened Lucky 38, where the stakes are much higher. Many people gambled in the Lucky 38, few seem to win, and no one has broke the bank yet. A single chip at the Lucky 38 is worth at least 10 chips of any other casino. Judging by the trophy cases, the first comp (15 000 chips) is a Dark fedora with a feather in it, the second (25 000 chips) is a tuxedo with a blue overcoat, and the third (50 000 chips) is the infamous Gold chip. The Gold chip, once presented to the elevator securitron, opens the elevator the meeting room. A gambler did win 50 000 chips but he couldn't collect the Gold Chip and thus couldn't break the bank. because he didn't try to pass the "Trial of the Green Fairy" an enigma placed as an additionnal barricade between the gamblers and Timothy. Mercenaries Timothy hires and supplies certain mercenaries to help with his endeavors, when not working, they're guarding the Lucky 38, the Strip, or various other locations MAria.png|Maria Katney, recon and infiltration. John.png|Johh Mason, general infantry. Gordon.png|Gordon Ghastly, demolitions technician. Ghostly.png|Ghost troopers, stealth and infiltration, led my Maria Katney. Elitetroop.png|Elite Heavy troopers. ShockandAwe.png|Standard Heavy troopers. COMPLY.png|Crowd controllers, loaded with Bean bag ammo, making sure everyone complies. Notable Quotes *"O, people of New Vegas, as your new ruler I promise to not let the Bear breathe down your neck, nor will I let the Bull trample you, New Vegas is now truly independant. Rejoice!" -- Addressing the crowd after his victory . Trivia If Wacky Wasteland is enabled, the following can, and most likely will occur. *If the player uses the dialog option to initiate combat, the option will be changed to "Die monster, you do not belong in this world!" and also, he will reply "What is a man?". This is a reference to Castlevania :Symphony of the Night *If you follow the quest line to betray him, he will meet you at his lounge, despite having been stripped of all your weapons, he will give you a 9 iron and say "No Gods Nor Kings, only Man.". Referencing Bioshock. * Sometimes, when speaking to one of his Guards or the gamblers in the hall he will say "Go away, you make my teeth itch" to end the conversation. This is a reference to The Elder Scrolls IV:Oblivion by Bethesda. * He wears a monocle if Wacky Wasteland is enabled. * He will say "OMNOMNOMNOM" whenever he eats. * He will sometimes climb onto his overlook balcony and show a rude hand gesture at New Vegas. * Conversely, he will go to the gambling hall and stomp on a table. Category:Characters Category:David's New Vegas Category:David's New Vegas Category:Themed characters from David Category:Wacky Wasteland